wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rich People
Rich People are the kind of people every good American strives to become (or stay or inherit from or marry). A Chart Showing The Difference Between Rich People & Communists How Does One Stay Rich? It is preferable that one does it the old fashion way which of course is to steal it. How Does One Become Rich? Things Rich People Have That Those Other People Don't * accountants * lawyers on retainer * lobbyists * offshore bank accounts * bailouts * tax breaks * Rent-a-Justice: Unlike the commoners courts, these courts are quick, painless, and efficient. Just like the free market. See Also * Free market *America Plus External Tubes * www.entrepreneurialamericans.com * Help the Rich! * Obama commie government wants to tax the Ultra Rich: Save the Ultra Rich, give them all your money!! *Evidence that Bush brought Wealth to America *Ultra Rich to go prison for making too much money! *Ultra Rich suffering from Financial Hardship! *Super Rich Need Help!!! *Super Rich have feelings too! *How Rich are Rich People? This Much *Rich People to get protection against hippie flu *How Rich People helps to run our government *Rich People saved! *The Wealthiest People of all time! *Rich hardworking American accused of being a Welfare Queen! *The Poor continues to such the tit of the Rich *Ultra Rich continues to suffer financial burden *How Rich People is helping America *How Rich People make money *New influx of Rich People arrives to Washington *New Wealth is coming to America! *Is not easy being rich *Wealth coming our way! Good times are coming! *Super Rich Fed Up with Kenyan Anti-colonialist Overlord *Super Rich Cant make a living anymore *John Stewart message to the rich: Walk it off *Liburals demand more money to help the poor. Rich people to go bankrupt *To Be Rich is Hard... *Rich people right to be taxed less to work smarter *Rich people can run for office (as long as they're the correct race ...) *The Rich to save our Democracy *Rich People demand the end of Welfare Queens *Communist Imam threatens Rich Peoples playground *Rich People continue to suffer *Horror: Rich People being punished for being rich *Special Kiosks for Rich People to be protected from the commoners *How the rich is helping to save the world *Rich People suffering again this year, no Golden Mansion for Christmas *Anti-american haters continue their attack against Rich People *Rich Man victim of Car Smell Attack *Rich hippie throwing tons of money to save Nature *Rich People to use Tax Cuts to buy new emotions *Good News, everyone! We are richer now! *Silly Middle-class, you and your pocket change *Rich People continue to experience prejudice *Rich People to win battle against poor people *Rich People discovers final solution to solve the poor problem *How Rich People get hurt by taxes *Socialist to take more rights from Rich People *How Republicans are saving the rich from the poor *Plutocracy to celebrate the death of unions *Rich People demand justice for their own (self) *How the rich will save America